


Video: I'd Carry the World for You, Piper

by 123leyang321



Series: My Storm Hawks AMVs [6]
Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Fanvids, Friendship, Love, Prophecy, Romance, Ship Tease, Shipping, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123leyang321/pseuds/123leyang321





	Video: I'd Carry the World for You, Piper

 

Ever since the guardians told Aerrow that in a vision after the battle against Cyclonia " _all they saw was an Atmos without him_ ", he assumed he was going to die, and that filled him with doubt, so he starts thinking about his first failure against the Dark Ace and the fact that the old Storm Hawks were defeated.

Still, he takes charge and leads the battle in the present. During that time, Aerrow finds out Piper has a special power, called the Binding, that can make him super strong, super fast and other things, but when she mentioned she felt something dark when using it, he ignored that.

While they're preparing for the war, Aerrow and Piper are training and he sees her fainting and shaking like crazy from using the Binding. At that, he remembers when he abused her powers: he had rushed her to give him power so he could defeat a Night Crawler. He felt a lot of remorse and regret, because he knew he had put her in danger, so he forbid her from using the Binding.

Then he starts thinking about the war, he has to worry about so many things, but all he actually wants to do is to worry about Piper. He reflects on when he made his ultimate sacrifice for her: he gave her his breather so she could swim to safety while he had to fight his way through the doom of a maelstrom to be able to even breathe.

He then starts thinking about why he wants her so close to him... And he realizes she's a reason why he keeps fighting, even though he knows that "he's going to die" (according to the guardians).

Finally, he goes to the war. He battles with all his might, but that isn't enough, since Cyclonis had a huge army hidden in her Terra. All the Sky Knights are trapped in a Crystal Prison and the Storm Hawks had to surrender to save Atmosia. Aerrow and Piper manage to free all the prisoners using the Binding. She gets sicker and sicker, and Aerrow is worried.

The freed Sky Knights go to battle once again, but when Aerrow is about to join them, he has to face the Dark Ace one more time. He manages to defeat him in normal conditions, but when the Dark Ace is powered up by the Binding, the odds are against Aerrow.

Piper comes back from the battle to rescue Aerrow, but they're chased by the Dark Ace and Cyclonis, who destroy their skyride and send them falling to their deaths. They manage to grab a large pipe, but Piper is too weak to summon the Binding and save them. She says to him that she's sorry and lets go of the pipe. At that, Aerrow realizes he couldn't bear seeing her dying before his eyes, ever... While she's falling, he thinks about how he liked when she smiled at him, and how he wanted her to think of him the same way he does of her.

He grabs her wrist just in time, telling her they should die together. Their knowing smiles did the rest, and their perfect attunement was achieved. Aerrow defeated the Dark Ace, and Cyclonis powered him up beyond what his body could handle, killing him in the process. At last, the Storm Hawks go to the Far Side, chasing Cyclonis to prevent her from being a threat to the Atmos again.

 


End file.
